Conventional imaging has relied on high-quality bulk optics for certain optical functions such as focusing and beam shaping. High-quality bulk optics can be expensive, and fragile, and can also limit the applications which can be carried out.
SUMMARY
The present application teaches optical imaging using optical fiber bundles.